The only playing pieces currently available are inert playing pieces made of plastic, wood or composite. The playing pieces may be in the form of an object, an animal or a character. There are currently no playing pieces that incorporate digital technology, for which an interface develops as the pieces move between the game squares. Moreover, there are no playing pieces that recognise the game squares. There are currently no playing pieces in which the movements thereof are automatically measured and which calculate for themselves the game square on which they are positioned.